Merging is Only the Beginning!
RiMiEg007 (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (stop) NEVERMIND (stop) I have to refresh! Welcome to the Total Drama: The Roleplay Wiki chat 2:38 RiMiEg007 (stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : My cute, fuzzy, lovable cat Whiskers ran away! (chris) : And apparently so did Chef and Vin’s cats! (chris) : B found the real cat and won for his team! (chris) : So the Lurid Lions went to elimination. (chris) : But DJ shockingly quit because he felt that “he didn’t deserve to stay in the game”! (chris) : So, The Lions keep a member, and the Heroes lose another! (chris) : See who will be voted out next, on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! … (stop) YOU MAY NOW TALK (stop) (José) : *Conf* Ugh! I would have been voted out last night! It’s a good thing that that Brick house with a Heart quit before that could happen! I will get revenge on my team! One by one, they will all fall! 2:40 Ethan Oka (Mal) conf* h Jose, you dont know the half of it. *oh 2:40 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Ahh! This bites! Why did DJ have to quit!? He had José booted! (zeke) : Don’t worry, we’ll get José soon! 2:40 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : We better! (scott) : Yeah! The guy is as untrustworthy as Alejandro! (alejandro) : Hey! *glares at Scott* (scott) : Face it, you are untrustworthy AL! But, we trust you more than José! 2:41 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* Yeah, i dont see how hes still in... hes like the most hated guy here. 2:42 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I think we can convince everyone to vote José out for good! 2:42 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Well, you got my vote! 2:42 Ethan Oka (Mal) *ike Voice* i hardly need convincing. 2:42 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : You also got my vote! 2:43 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *on the loudspeaker* MORNING CONTESTANTS! MEET ME OUTSIDE OF THE MESS HALL! 2:43 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Well, we better get goin’! 2:43 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO OUTSIDE OF THE MESS HALL (stop) (chris) : Hello Campers! I have a special announcement! 2:43 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : *under his breath* Please say that your sending José home! 2:43 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The teams are now dissolved! From now on, there are no teams! (zeke) : Why, there is still 12 people here, plus José if you want to count him as a person! (José) : *glares at Ezekiel* (chris) : Because, there will be a triple elimination tonight! (José) : *gulps* (duncan) : Triple Elimination? Is that legal? 2:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* Eh, well I bid you farewell and goodluck my team. *bows* 2:44 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : *looks suspiciously at Mike* 2:45 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : *shakes hands with Duncan, Ezekiel, and Mike* It's be fun guys! 2:46 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (dawn) : *under her breath* Now we can get rid of José! 2:46 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Now, on with today’s challenge! (chris) : Today is my birthday, and if you insult me your automatically eliminated! (duncan) : *glares at Chris* (chris) : All you guys have to do is throw me an AWESOME PARTY! (José) : A Party! That’s child’s play! Back home I was deemed “Número uno del planificador del partido del siglo!” 2:47 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Speak English you Lingua spagnola cazzo tard! 2:47 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Noah, that’s Italian! Not Spanish! (José) : *Conf* Noah will pay for calling me a “Lingua spagnola cazzo tard!”! 2:47 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : I know, It’s not like José knows how to speak Italian! 2:47 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *yelling through megaphone* STOP TALKING! (stop) DO NOT TALK (stop) (chris) : Ok, each one of you will team up in groups of 2 and each team will make a birthday party! (chris) : I will attend each one and judge which one is the best! (chris) : I will score the music , the cake, and the party's theme! (chris) : Which ever group has the best part wins, gets immunity, and gets to stay in the Nice Cabin for the night! (chris) : So… GO! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) (duncan) : I’m with José! 2:49 Ethan Oka (Mal) conf* A party for chris? I know some of the things he likes. Torture, Almost killing people. Ha, this man could be my best friend. 2:49 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *Conf* It’s purely strategy! Go with the best part planner in Spain and get easy victory! 2:49 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : I’m with Mike! (zoey) : *Conf* Only to keep a close eye on him! 2:49 Ethan Oka (Mal) *under breath* No. 2:49 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Hey Owen! Want to partner up with me? 2:49 Jakerz69 (owen) : Sure! 2:49 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (dawn) : I'll be with B! 2:50 Jakerz69 (B) : *nods and snaps his fingers* (cody) : Hey Gwen! Wanna partner up with me!? 2:50 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Sure Cody, but only because I can't partner up with Duncan! 2:51 Jakerz69 (cody) : Cool! 2:51 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : Who wants to be my partner? 2:51 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Fine! I'll be with Al! 2:52 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : It's Alejandro! 2:53 RiMiEg007 (José) : *walking with Duncan* So Duncan, who do you want to eliminate? (duncan) : Honestly, I want you gone José! But I want to win, so think Dawn would be best! (José) : Dawn? Hmmm! Why her? (duncan) : I don't know, she's a bit of a threat! 2:54 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : So Mike, what kind of party do you wanna do? 2:55 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : Listen Noah! I want José gone! So do as I say, and we can win this and vote him out! 2:55 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Walking with Zoey* *Mike Voice* I dont know... He likes to torture us. 2:55 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Fine Alejandro! (zoey) : I think we should make the theme, Chris! 2:56 Jakerz69 (cody) : *walking with Gwen* Soo... what should we do for the party? 2:56 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Personally, I could care less! 2:56 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* A Chris and torture the contestants party? 2:57 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : *looks at Mal strangly* Uhh, I think something less torturous! 2:58 Jakerz69 (cody) : How about a goth party? 2:58 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Its one of his favorite things to do though! 2:58 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : I guess I can do that! 2:59 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : *Conf* How could Mike say such a thing? Thats something an evil perso- Wait a minute! (zoey) : Soo Mike, what is the color of the necklace you gave me at the beginning of the season? 3:00 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* I gave you a necklace? 3:01 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Yeah, what color was it? 3:03 RiMiEg007 (José) : ...no, I want to do a salsa party! (duncan) : I told you no salsa parties! Chris is not Spanish! (José) : But I can throw a bueno salsa party! (José) : Plus, it's better than a skull and cross bones party! (duncan) : So, what can we do then? (José) : We can sabotage another group! 3:05 Ethan Oka (Mal) *hits own forehead* It was Brown! of course! how could i forget? 3:06 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Wrong, you never gave me one, so you can drop the act, MAL! 3:06 Ethan Oka (Mal) *drops hair* Huh. Wow. another smart person on this island.... who'd of thought. 3:07 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Mal? As in Malice from Juvi! 3:07 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* What? Oh, no Duncan you mustve msheard... 3:08 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : You know him Duncan? 3:08 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah, he caused trouble for the fun of it! (duncan) : I knew Mike seemed familiar! 3:09 Ethan Oka (Mal) Whatever, I'm surprised she *points at Zoey* found out before any one else. 3:10 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : What's that supposed to mean? 3:11 RiMiEg007 (José) : What is going on over here? 3:11 Ethan Oka (Mal) Come on... I'm pretty sure we all know that there are smarter people on the island. 3:11 RiMiEg007 (José) : I know that voice! 3:12 Ethan Oka (Mal) fell free to discuss. *heads toward craft services tent* 3:13 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I think we should vote HIM off instead! 3:13 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : No! What if Mike is still in there? 3:14 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : It's a chance we'll have to take! 3:14 Ethan Oka (Mal) *makes a paper mache pianta that looks like the contestants* (Mal) *whistling in the hall of the mountain king* 3:15 RiMiEg007 (José) : Can someone tell me what is going on? 3:15 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder 3:16 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : And I knew his personality, Mal, from Juvi (José) : So? 3:16 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Duncan says that he is evil beyond comprehension! 3:17 RiMiEg007 (José) : I see, so what do I care? (duncan) : He's the reason that you lost miserably for the Boney Island challenge! (José) : *gasps* Oh he is SOO going down! 3:18 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Remember José, it's a triple elimination, you still have a chance of going home! 3:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) Actually *carrying a pianta* That was Manitoba. 3:19 RiMiEg007 (José) : Then I won't help you with Mike *starts to walk away* 3:19 Ethan Oka (Mal) *walks into boy cabins* (Mal) *fills Pianta with Owen's secret candy stash* 3:20 RiMiEg007 (José) : Manitoba? As in Manitoba, Canada? 3:21 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : No, Manitoba Smith, as in another one of Mike's personalities! 3:21 Ethan Oka (Mal) No, Manitoba Simth. The Aussie with a fedora. 3:22 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *talking to Cody* Ok, how are the black balloons with Chris's faces on them? 3:22 Jakerz69 (cody) : They look great! 3:23 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *talking to Owen* OWEN! Stop eating all of the candy! 3:23 Jakerz69 (owen) : Sorry, I can't help it! I'm hungry! 3:23 Ethan Oka (Mal) *walks up to Zoey* So, PARTNER *puts arm around Zoey's shoulder* should we get started? 3:24 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : *shivers* Fine! But I don't have to trust you! 3:24 Ethan Oka (Mal) What ever. (Mal) *hangs pianta* Hmph. 3:24 RiMiEg007 (José) : *goes over to Zeke and Owen's party tent and pops all of their balloons* 3:25 Jakerz69 (owen) : What happened to our balloons? 3:26 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I don't know, They were your responsibility Owen! 3:26 Ethan Oka (Mal) *steals Duncan's and Jose's balloons* 3:26 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Not so fast Malice *takes back balloons* (José) : Get your own balloons Mal! 3:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) I would... but stealing is a lot more fun. 3:27 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Plus, I don't think Red and Yellow balloons suit your torture party! 3:28 Ethan Oka (Mal) Ha, Red and yellow dont suit torture? Where have you been? 3:29 RiMiEg007 (José) : They're the Spanish Flag colors! 3:30 Ethan Oka (Mal) *walks over to Owen and Ezekiel's booth* *Mike voice* Hey Owen can you test something for me? 3:31 Jakerz69 (owen) : What Mike? 3:31 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Follow me. 3:32 Jakerz69 (owen) : *follows Mal* 3:32 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Owen! Where are you going? 3:32 Ethan Oka (Mal) *dissapears from Owen's line of sight* 3:32 Jakerz69 (owen) : I was following Mike, but now he's gone! 3:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) *knocks owen out with big branch* 3:33 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Why are you following Mike? 3:33 Jakerz69 (owen) : *gets knocked out* 3:33 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : Owen? 3:33 Ethan Oka (Mal) *slowly drags Owen away* 3:34 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *runs out of the tent* Owen? 3:34 Jakerz69 (owen) : *farts in Mal's face* 3:35 Ethan Oka (Mal) *hangs Owen over the edge of the cliff* Dunking booth... 3:35 Jakerz69 (zeke) : *walks back into his tent* He'll be back! 3:35 Ethan Oka (Mal) *inhales* Urgh, *throws up* Disgusting... 3:36 Jakerz69 (owen) : *falls off ot the cliff and lands on a shark* 3:37 Ethan Oka (Mal) *looks over cliff* I'll need a new dunkee... 3:37 RiMiEg007 (José) : We're done! Duncan, guard the tent! It's time for a little more sabotage! (duncan) : Sure! 3:37 Ethan Oka (Mal) *goes to Chef's kitchen* 3:37 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Oh, hey Mal! 3:38 Ethan Oka (Mal) Hey... shouldnt you be guarding our stuff? 3:38 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : I thought you were! 3:39 RiMiEg007 (José) : *steals Mal and Zoey's pinatas* 3:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) *eyes widen* Idiot! *runs to tent* 3:39 RiMiEg007 (José) : *hides in a bush* 3:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) *sees Jose* Oh, Im the weasel? 3:39 RiMiEg007 (José) : *runs away* 3:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) Urgh! (Mal) well, i need more paper, glue and paint... 3:40 RiMiEg007 (José) : Stay back! *takes out a lighter* or I'm gonna burn them! 3:40 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Your not going to fight him? 3:40 Ethan Oka (Mike) Go ahead, it wont accomplish much... *(Mal) * (Mal) 3:41 RiMiEg007 (José) : *Conf* I was expecting a fight out of him! But he gave me NOTHING! 3:42 Ethan Oka (Mal) *conf* *chuckles* Its all strategy. 3:42 RiMiEg007 (José) : *accidentally lights the pinatas on fire* Huh! *burns his hand* AHHHH! 3:43 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Laughs* 3:43 Jakerz69 (cody) : *laughs* Gwen! José just lit his hand on fire! 3:43 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : *sees José's hand on fire* Oh that is so awesome! 3:43 Ethan Oka (Mal) Zoey, guard the tent. 3:43 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Ok 3:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) *heads toward kitchen* Im making the cake. 3:44 RiMiEg007 (José) : *runs into the ocean* AHHHHHHHH! 3:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) *whistles while making cake* 3:45 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *Conf* AHAHAHAHA! I can't believe José lit his hand on fire! (José) : *goes to the infirmary* 3:46 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Oh my god! Alejandro! José lit his hand on fire! 3:46 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : What? That is... great! (alejandro) : *Conf* Oh this is such a great day! 3:47 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, you guys have 5 more minutes! 3:47 Ethan Oka (Mal) *brings cake back to tent* 3:48 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : What kind of cake is it? 3:48 Ethan Oka (Mal) Black Forest Cake. I shaped it like chris' head. 3:49 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Ot looks so good! Wait... did you poison it? 3:49 Ethan Oka (Mal) No, why? did you want me to? 3:49 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : No, just making sure 3:50 Ethan Oka (Mal) I'll be back... *leaves tent* 3:51 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Where you going? 3:51 Ethan Oka (Mal) I'll be back! (Mal) *quietly steals balloons from Duncan* (Mal) *leaves quietly* (Mal) Now for the piantas... *goes to craft tent* 3:53 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : I thought we had more balloon than this! (chris) : Times up! 3:54 Ethan Oka (Mal) *comes back to tent* I'm back! 3:54 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Time to judge the parties! (chris) : Lets start with Duncan and José's party! (duncan) : Well, José is in the infirmary (chris) : Why? (duncan) : He burnt his hand with a lighter! (chris) : That's Awesome! Extra points for you two! 3:57 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : What! Extra points for getting hurt! I'll be right back I'm gonna jump off ot the cliff! 3:57 Ethan Oka (Mal) I made Owen fall off a cliff... 3:57 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : What!? 3:57 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : WHAT!? 3:58 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* *not-so-innocent chuckle* Long story 3:59 RiMiEg007 (chris) : So, Duncan, how did José convince you to do a Spanish Salsa Party? (duncan) : I told him not to, but its all he can do! (chris) : Don't worry! I love it, i'm 1/12 Spanish! (duncan) : Really? (chris) : Yeah! 4:00 Ethan Oka (Mal) *laughs* *Mike voice* there's no way you can be spanish! 4:00 RiMiEg007 (chris) : I like the music too! (chris) : On a scale of 1 to 10, this party is 11! (duncan) : Yeah! (chris) : Now for Ezekiel and Owen's party! (chris) : Where's Owen? 4:01 Ethan Oka (Mal) Still in the ocean maybe? 4:02 Jakerz69 (owen) : *crawls to Zeke* I...am...so...*passes out* 4:02 RiMiEg007 (chris) : What happened to him again? (zeke) : Mal pushed him off the cliff! 4:02 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* I triend setting up a dunking booth but it didnt work... *tried 4:03 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok then, what's the theme supposed to be? (zeke) : It's....A Chris theme! (chris) : *frowns* It's supposed to be a theme or something, not someone! 4:04 Ethan Oka (brb) 4:04 RiMiEg007 (chris) : But, I like the music , good choice on Nirvana! And the balloons are nice! On a scale of 1 to 10, i give it an 8! (zeke) : Cool! (chris) : Now for B and Dawn's party! (chris) : what do you have? 4:06 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (dawn) : We have a beach theme! Follow us to the beach! 4:06 Jakerz69 (B) : *gives Chris a piggyback ride* 4:06 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Whoa! Nice! Extra points for the ride! 4:08 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (dawn) : As you can see, there are a bunch of different eco-friendly activities and an awesome view of the sunset! 4:09 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Wow, very nice! I give the party an 11! 4:09 Jakerz69 (B) : *hugs Dawn* 4:09 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Now for Gwen and Cody's party! (chris) : What do you have? 4:11 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : It's a mix between a Goth theme and an olden Newfoundland picnic! We have balloons with your face on them! Our music is from your boy band! 4:11 Jakerz69 (cody) : It was hard to find your band's music ! 4:12 RiMiEg007 (chris) : O_O 4:12 Jakerz69 (cody) : What's wrong? You don't like it? 4:13 RiMiEg007 (chris) : No, I like it, but... how did you find my band, or it's music ? 4:14 Mr.Duncan007 (gwen) : Sierra had all of your songs on her smart phone. She happened to leave it here, so we took the music from it! 4:14 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, well, I give this party a 8! 4:14 Mr.Duncan007 (cody) : An 8? 4:15 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah, i didn't like the goth stuff! (chris) : Time for Noah and Al's party 4:16 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : We did an special party just for you! 4:16 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Yeah, it's so... awesome! 4:16 RiMiEg007 (chris) : what is it? 4:18 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : It's a Newfoundland party, complete with your cousin, Jerd McLean! (Jerd McLean): Aye! Ello Chris! 4:19 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Hey Jerd! How are you! 4:20 Mr.Duncan007 (Jerd McLean): *muffled* Good, though these knuckleheads promised me a vinegar chugging contest! 4:21 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : *pulls out two gallon jugs of vinegar* Here... you go! 4:21 RiMiEg007 (chris) : This is AWESOME! *chugs vinegar* 4:22 Mr.Duncan007 (Jerd McLean): *chugs vinegar* 4:22 RiMiEg007 (chris) : I win! 4:22 Mr.Duncan007 (Jerd McLean): *muffled* Aye! Next time I win! 4:22 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Great party! I give it a 15! 4:23 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : Yes! 4:23 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Yeah! 4:23 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : Wait! I helped plan that part too! 4:24 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (noah) : Oh yeah, I knew we forgot something! 4:24 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, So far Alejandro, Noah, and Scott's part was the best, now it's time for the final one! What do you have Mike and Zoey? (chris) : Mike? You here? 4:25 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* Well, you like torturing us, right? 4:25 RiMiEg007 (chris) : I LUV IT1 4:26 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* well, thats the theme. *hands chris a bat* youll need this 4:26 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : So, we made pinata's of all of us! And you get to beat them all up! 4:26 Ethan Oka (Mike) *Mike voice* And there's a Chris Cake! 4:26 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Awesome! *beats the Zoey pinata first* 4:26 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Hey! 4:27 Ethan Oka (Mal) *silently laughs* *Mike voice* Oh and the piantas are filled with bon bons! 4:28 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well! I have decided, that Mike and Zoey's party wins! With Alejandro, Noah, and Scott's in 2nd, and Duncan and José's pary is 3rd! 4:28 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : AH! At least he beat José! 4:28 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Yes! *hugs Zoey* 4:28 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : *hugs Mal back* Wait! *pushes Mal off* 4:29 Ethan Oka (Mal) *whispers to Zoey* I'm letting you blow my cover this easily* 4:29 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Why? 4:30 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, So Mike and Zoey have immunity, and they get to stay in the Nice Cabin for the night! (chris) : the rest of you, have to vote 3 of each other off! 4:30 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike voice* Yes! Immunity! 4:31 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Yes! Nice Cabin! 4:31 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : Welcome! Time to vote 3 competitors off! (stop) VOTE ON MY PM (stop) (chris) : the following are safe! (chris) : Mike! (chris) : Zoey! (chris) : Duncan! (chris) : Ezekiel! (chris) : Gwen! 4:35 Ethan Oka (Mal) *smirks at Jose and Duncan* 4:35 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Cody! (chris) : Noah! (chris) : B! Scottney + Fang has joined the chat. 4:36 RiMiEg007 (chris) : José, Scott, Dawn, and Owen! 3 of you will not make it! 4:36 Jakerz69 (owen) : *sweats* 4:37 Ethan Oka (Mal) *Mike Voice* What about alejandro 4:37 Mr.Duncan007 (alejandro) : Yeah! What about me? 4:38 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Alejandro, José, Dawn, and Owen! 3 of you will not make it! (chris) : The next marshmallow goes to... (chris) : Alejandro! (chris) : The last marshmallow goes to... 4:39 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : *smirks at José and Dawn* 4:40 RiMiEg007 (chris) : José! (chris) : Dawn, Owen, and Scott are out! 4:42 Jakerz69 (owen) : What? 4:42 Mr.Duncan007 (scott) : WHAT! 4:42 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (dawn) : WHAT!? How could you guys? 4:43 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yeah, it's always a shocker! (chris) : Boat of Losers awaits guys! 4:44 Ethan Oka (Mal) *glares at Dawn while waving* 4:44 ThatAwsomeGuy24 (zoey) : Bye Dawn! I'll miss you! 4:44 Scottney + Fang (zoey) Goodbye Owen Scott an Dawn. You guys have always been my friends. RimIe Let me 4:44 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Wow, I am so shocked! Who will be voted off next? Find out next time on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)